Private
by chemistryOO6
Summary: Lindsey Coulson/Michael French fan fiction who play the characters of Carol and David in 'EastEnders'. What will happen when the pair are brought together again?


**Lindsey** & **Michael **fan fiction.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and have lunch with everyone? There's still time to change your mind." Lindsey smiled up at her co-star, Michael French whom she'd known for so many years. She was trying to convince him to come to the special Masterchef lunch the show had agreed to be involved with but he wasn't really interested. Michael was an extremely private person and didn't do hardly any TV appearances that weren't acting. Lindsey knew him probably better than most people; they went way back.

"No thanks, darling. You know me." He smiled at her and rubbed her arm slightly. "I'll see you after. We're not on straight away anyway are we? So we can go through our lines if you want?" Lindsey nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in my dressing room at two." That was where they always rehearsed their lines together. Michael nodded. "See you then."

After a fun, delicious lunchtime, Lindsey separated from her co-stars and headed to her dressing room where she found Michael already outside waiting for her. "Alright?" he said to her with a smile. Lindsey nodded and smiled back. "Very alright." She laughed softly and opened her dressing room door, letting them both inside. After shutting and locking the door, Lindsey sat down on her sofa where Michael soon joined her.

The scene they were rehearsing for was David proposing to Carol, and it was going to be the ending of the episode. They rehearsed their lines for a while before Michael said, "I think we're good to go." Lindsey looked at him, keeping their eye contact as she forced a smile and then looked back down at her lap. Michael noticed immediately that something was wrong.

He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, softly saying, "You're thinking about last night, aren't you?"

Lindsey sighed and nodded. "We were stupid. And drunk. But it's funny..." She looked up into his eyes and softly added, "...I can remember every bit of it." Michael rested his forehead against hers. "I can too," he softly said. "It was... perfect."

Lindsey reluctantly moved her head away from his and looked over into his gorgeous eyes. "I've never really stopped loving you, you know..." Michael smiled as she spoke. "... there's just so much guilt that comes with you. I love Harry, I do. He's my husband and the father to my little girl but... he's not you. No one ever could be you..."

The details of their affair in the 90s just kept coming flooding back to her. There was so much speculation and media surrounding their affair but only a very small fraction of it was true. However, Lindsey and Michael had both denied everything. More to save themselves than anyone else. But the details about them having a sexual relationship were true... and neither of them could bare to forget any of it.

The affair had been brief, only a few weeks, but it was enough time for them to fall in love with each other. And then when Lindsey's husband found out and wrecked every aspect of both of their personal lives as revenge it had broken both of them and their feelings for each other. And then Michael had been written out of the soap, and that was that.

But when EastEnders had announced that Michael was returning as David Wicks, Lindsey had been excited and scared all at the same time. When he returned for those three weeks in 2012 Lindsey's feelings had all come flooding back. Michael's had, too, but both of them had been sensible and kept their relationship a professional one. Then soon enough Michael was returning to his role full time and neither of them could forget each other for any longer.

Last night had been a mistake, but neither of them saw it that way. They felt more comfortable with each other than anyone else and not many people realised that. When she had been in his arms... with him making love to her... it had felt like they'd never had any time apart. Lindsey had always known that Michael was the love of her life and that was never going to change, no matter who else she loved and married.

"Lindsey... you know how much I love you. I always have." Michael felt emotional but held it all back. He moved his hand to her cheek and whispered, "You've always been the one for me." Lindsey buried her face into his hand and closed her eyes, putting her hand on top of his. "Why does everything have to be so complicated? I wish I'd met you all those years ago... we could have had such a life together." She looked up into his eyes and before she knew it, he was kissing her. She savoured the feeling of his lips against hers before he pulled away and whispered, "So, what do we do now?"

Lindsey looked into his eyes. "I don't know where life is going to take us, but I just want you to know that whatever happens, you're the one. I'll always love you." She rested her forehead on his and he smiled. "I know..." he whispered back.

No more was said, no more was needed. But who knew where life would take one of the best soap pairings of their generation?


End file.
